Can't Not Love You
by tojo1973
Summary: Jason decides he can't just walk away from Elizabeth. One part. Some fluffy smut.


This is a two-parter. Something to get us through.

After Jason left Michael's room, he walked around the halls for a bit. He had no intention of going to look for her, but he couldn't help himself. Before he knew it he was heading right for the nurse's station, his eyes scanning over every inch looking for her.

He found her looking over files. His breathing became shallow as his eyes moved over her face, which, at the moment, was buried in a file.

Never in his life did he feel this way; like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. In that moment, he knew he couldn't go through with it. There was no way he could go on without this woman in his life. Now all he needed to do was let her know that.

Elizabeth yawned widely as she looked over the files in front of her. She was tired. The long hours at work, combined with taking care of the boys, and everything was taking its toll on her. She was missing Jason horribly, but she refused to give in and call him. He was hurting so badly because of Michael, and she knew he felt responsible. She also knew how badly it was hurting him to stay away from them; she saw it in his eyes when she went to Michael's room.

She wouldn't do that to him, though. He needed to focus. She could only hope that he would realize that they do better together than apart.

Sighing, she closed the file she was working on and grabbed another, heading down the hall toward a patient's room. Without warning, she felt an arm curl around her waist, and another covering her mouth, pulling her into the nearby storage closet.

With wide eyes, she was dragged into the room, facing the shelves. As soon as she heard the door being kicked closed, the arms that were around her fell, releasing her. She quickly turned and went to scream when she saw who her abductor was.

"Jason," she whispered, shock evident on her face.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for doing this, but I need to talk to you. It couldn't wait."

She looked up into his eyes, noticing the dark circles. He was down right worn out. She yearned to reach out and hold him, to tell him anything to make him feel better. However, she decided to wrap her arms around her middle, looking around the room, avoiding his gaze.

"I thought you said it all when you walked away from us, Jason." Her voice was shaky. She hated being cold, but in all honesty, she was angry.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Hearing the anger and the hurt in her voice broke his heart ten times over.

"I can't do it."

It was a simple statement. Quick and to the point. Then why did those four little words bring a surge of hope in her?

Her eyes found his again, seeing the tears that lately were always ready to spill. He reached for both of her hands with his, interlacing their fingers with his own. His head looked down at their hands as he swallowed roughly.

"I thought I could walk away from you. I thought that I could be satisfied with knowing that you and the boys are safe," he shook his head and looked back up into her eyes, "I can't not want to be with you. I'm not strong enough to see you and not want you."

"Jason-"

"I know that you're angry at me for walking away, and I understand that. You have to know it wasn't because I didn't want to be with you. To be honest, it's all I want."

"But you said-"

"I said I couldn't put you or the boys in danger."

She looked at him, searching his eyes. They were silently pleading with her to understand. Just then, any anger she felt melted away.

He nodded at her words," yeah and I meant that; for now."

Her eyes widened slightly before asking, "What do you mean, for now?"

Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, he continued, "I need to find out who did this, Elizabeth. I need to find them, and stop them before they hurt anyone else."

She nodded, her eyes clearing showing her confusion. Just a few days before, he was telling her that they could never be, that their dreams of being a family were all they would ever be; dreams. Now, here he was, in a supply closet, making really no sense to her.

"But, but I realized when I saw you in Michael's room before. I can't do it. I can't go back to just seeing you around. I can't not hold you, and I definitely can't not love you."

Elizabeth stared up at Jason's handsome, but worn face. Her breathing became erratic, the room suddenly feeling even smaller than it really was.

"Jason, -"

"Wait, Elizabeth. I," took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "I know what I said. I know that I told you that I wouldn't come to you anymore." He looked down at their entwined hands again before swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. "I can't change what happened to Michael. I hate seeing him just lying there, the monitors the only thing that, that let me know he's alive." The last words were tight and he paused a moment to collect himself again. "I can't change my life now. As much as I would for you and for the boys, I can't do that. But I can't deny what I feel anymore." He pulled one of his hands from hers and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. "I need you, Elizabeth. You are the only good thing in my life. I still want to be with you." His eyes clouded with unshed tears as he continued, "I can't lose you."

"Jason, I love you. Don't you know I'm always here for you?" She reached up and caressed the back of the hand on her cheek. "We can figure this out, Jason. Michael's condition is a reality that we have to face, but if we work together, we can find a solution." Her own hand found his cheek, "We tried staying away from each other. It didn't work. Now, we find a way to make it work together." Tears slid down her cheek as her eyes locked with his, a small smile on her face.

He looked at her in awe. This woman had so much faith in him. He'll never understand it, but he vowed to cherish it, and to never let her regret her decision.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all the heartbreak, all the longing, all the love he had into it. She reciprocated with full vigor, holding his face in her hands as their lips tangled, their tongues finding one another. His hands now slid around her waist, bringing her body tightly against his, groaning at the contact. Her own hands left his face to wrap around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair.

When air finally became an issue, they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other. The stood there for a few moments, just relishing every quiet moment that they were together.

Lifting her head back she looked up at him, a small grin on her face. He could see her eyes were shining again, whereas before in Michael's room, they were clouded.

"I really need to get back to work," she whispered, not really sounding all that convincing.

He smiled softly, his arms winding tighter around her middle, her breasts crushing up against his hard chest.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him, recognizing that glint in his eye.

"Jason!"

He cut her off again, kissing the very breath out of her. One hand moved up and slid into her hair, holding the back of her head as his tongue glided along her bottom lip, insisting on entrance. She complied happily, a whimper escaping as his tongue invaded her mouth, moving everywhere, tasting her, as though she was the first drink of water he's had in weeks.

He backed her up slowly, until she feels the metal of a shelf hit her lower back. He released her lips for a moment, his eyes locked steadily on hers as his hands found the hem of her scrubs shirt, pulling it up slowly, their gaze breaking only a moment as she pulled it over her head, throwing it behind him as his hands found her waist again, kneading softly as his lips moved along her shoulder, licking and suckling on her neck.

Her head fell to the side as his lips found her neck, her eyes fluttering closed, her hand holding the back of his head. Her other hand was moving down his back, grabbing on the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up, her knuckles grazing along his skin as the material bunches on his shoulders.

He released her just long enough to remove his shirt, only to wrap his arm around her middle, pulling her quickly against him, his excitement obvious by the bulge that was pressing against her belly. His other hand slid along her cheek, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin. Their breaths mingled between them, unsteady and choppy. Their eyes glued to each other, Elizabeth reaches out, quickly releasing the button of his jeans, her hand sliding in slowly, the zipper moving down with her hand as she strokes him as well.

A groan escapes his lips, his head falling on her shoulder as she continues moving her hand up and down his hardened shaft. Unable to stand anymore, he grabs her wrist, stopping her movement, pulling it out of his jeans before pulling at her pants, her panties joining them, and making them fall in a pool at her feet.

His hands went to her waist and picked her up, her clothes left on the floor with the clogs she was wearing. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, her arms tight around his neck. He carried her over to a shelf, holding her with one hand and sliding anything on it off with the other. He sat her down onto it and stepped back, his eyes boring into hers as he slid the rest of his clothing off of his own body.

He moved her to the edge of the shelf, her legs again wrapping around his hips, and kissed her softly; once, twice, three times, while his hand held the tip of his manhood against her opening.

"I love you," he whispered softly, his words coming out as a soft groan.

Her hands went to his cheeks as she kissed him again before answering, "I love you too."

With that, he plunged into her, both of them biting their lips so as not to make any noise. He leaned his head down, kissing her with slow strokes as he moved with the same pace. His body humming from being inside her again. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. He heard her soft groans in his ear, her breath tickling his lobe.

He picks up speed, her walls gripping him as he slides all the way in, then almost all the way out, his muscles tightening, and then retracting. Her feet lock behind his back as her hips start moving with him.

The room was quiet; the only sound was flesh hitting flesh. He caught her lips with his again, kissing her to keep both of them from making much noise. Their pace was picking up, their bodies growing slick with sweat as they moved almost violently against each other.

Jason pulled back and locked eyes with her, watching as her teeth punished her bottom lip. He nodded, then moved faster, his fingers digging deep in her hips as his shaft penetrated deep within her, then out, in and out, punishingly quick.

She met him, stroke for stroke, her fingers grasping the back of his hair and she moved with him. She felt herself reaching her peak, a muffled her scream by hiding her face in his neck, groaning his name against his skin.

Hearing her moaning, and her walls tightening harshly around him, he felt himself falling over the edge as well, his mouth finding her ear, whispering her name huskily in her ear as he spilled his seed deep within her, her own orgasm crashing over her at the same time.

Their bodies glistened, their breathing still ragged, he pulled his head up from her shoulder, looking down at her glowing face, her eyes still closed, a dreamy smile gracing her lips. His hand moved to cup her cheek and she opened her eyes to look at him, the love she had for him shining brightly in her blue orbs.

"Thank you," he whispered, "you don't know how much I needed this; needed you."

She nodded slowly, her hands running up and down his shoulders softly, "Yes I do. I needed you just as much."

He gave her a small smile and looked down at their still-connected bodies.

"We have a lot to talk about. Will you meet me at our place?"

She nodded again, "As soon as I'm off shift, I'll come by."

"Okay," he reluctantly pulled out of her, hearing her disappointed moan, and reached down to pull his underwear and jeans up, fastening them. He stood back and watched as she pulled her own clothes on. He could not get over just how beautiful she was, how stunning she looked, especially now, after they'd made love. She was glowing. And she was all his. His heart felt it would burst at the knowledge.

So lost in his thoughts of her, he didn't see her reaching behind him to collect their shirts, and holding his out to him.

"Jason!" she said, a little louder, but still soft enough not to have anyone outside the door hear. It brought him out of his reverie, whispering a thanks as he took his shirt and pulled it over his head.

They stood there face to face, both with smiles on their mouths, and twinkles in their eyes. He held on to her waist as her hands rested on his elbows, her thumbs stroking his exposed skin softly.

They moved together for a kiss, only to be interrupted by someone trying to open the door. They both grew stiff as the person on the other end moved to knocking violently. Finally the knocking stopped, so they moved in again, only to be stopped by Epiphany's loud voice.

"Doctors Drake and Scorpio, if you don't stop using the storage closet for your little afternoon delights, I will have both your butts in a sling! I cannot believe-"

As she continued to yell at the door, inside the two occupants decided to use that time to their advantage, holding onto each other, knowing that from here on out, they'd be in it all together.

The End.


End file.
